


【德哈】偷心恶魔

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 【DH】德哈个人志《Primula malacoides》 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: 你是个心狠手辣的小偷，把我的目光、呼吸、心跳都偷走。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DH】德哈个人志《Primula malacoides》 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644337
Kudos: 31





	【德哈】偷心恶魔

**Author's Note:**

> 作词家X歌手设定。

01.最初的最初，我们都不懂  
众所周知，著名的作曲作曲家德拉科·马尔福先生和当红歌星哈利·波特先生水火不容。但真的用上这个词，又似乎太过片面。  
全是因为在哈利一次大获成功的演唱会后，德拉科在接受采访后写了很长的批评文，接着他的账号就被无数哈利的粉丝的驳回给淹没了。那自然德拉科忠实的粉丝们也蜂拥而至维护自己的偶像。于是从那一天起，两人的个人帐号下就再也没有风平浪静过。  
所以上边那句话的主语有误，应该在两人的名字后面加上“粉丝”一词。

德拉科瘫在柔软的沙发里漫不经心地看着手机，他修长的手指在手机的屏幕上滑动。潘西从门外走进来时看见的便是姿势并不怎么优雅的男子，她撇着嘴把手中的咖啡放在一边的桌子上，“这么有闲情雅致？”  
“刷刷圈子里的消息而已。”金发男子懒洋洋地回答道，还往一边倒了下去。  
“哦，又是那位哈利·波特先生。”潘西咋着舌头说道，语气中不无同情，“也真是可怜你了，因为某些无脑的粉丝，你一直无法光明正大地去当波特的粉丝。”  
德拉科伸长手臂勾住桌上的咖啡举到嘴边，“没什么大不了的。”他故作轻松地说，抿了一口黑咖啡，一丝疲色从他的眼底泛上来。  
潘西一副受不了德拉科的样子摆摆手，“如果我是现在的你，我一定会先把明天要交的歌词赶紧写了应付了事，然后再思考一番怎么整理一下房间里快要爆炸的哈利·波特的海报和CD。”她朝面露愠色的德拉科吐了吐舌头，干脆地关上门离开了。  
将咖啡享用完毕后，德拉科又一次缩回到沙发里。窗外的雨淅淅沥沥，灰蒙蒙的云雨和远景如同德拉科此时的心情。他拿出耳机戴上，又敲击了几下屏幕，耳畔便被那人风一般的音色所包围。  
这根本不是没什么大不了的事！德拉科突然把咖啡杯重重一放。  
他在圈子里的高要求是谁都知道的，很多新晋歌手都直接被德拉科在舞台上给批评哭。德拉科也很认真敬业地对待了哈利·波特的那次演唱会，他敢发誓自己写的长处只比不足之处少了两百字，老天爷知道怎么刊登在杂志上就一个褒义词都没了。  
搞得自己现在怎么看都是波特的对家。德拉科苦恼地抓住自己的刘海。

“OK，收工！”工作人员比了个完事的手势，将手中的摄像机给掐了。哈利从座位上站起来和另外几位嘉宾都握了手，然后他们从录影棚里鱼贯而出。  
已经是晚上十一点了，哈利为通告奔波了一天，可谓是疲惫不堪。他坐在车的后座上有一下没一下地刷着消息，他最终点到了那位词曲家的论坛界面，认认真真把最近的消息都刷了一遍。  
开车的赫敏从后视镜看着哈利有些明显的黑眼圈，“这么晚了休息会儿吧，别再看你对家的消息了。”她很心疼自己的挚友，自从哈利出名后，他就再也没有好好休息过了。她真担心有一天哈利会突然在直播节目上睡过去。  
哈利尴尬地笑笑，揉揉眼睛道：“没事的赫敏，你知道，我没法不关注他。”  
“你也不看看你们俩的粉丝掐得有多厉害，我真不懂两个职业都不相干的人是怎么走到这步田地的。”赫敏无奈地道。  
哈利瘪着嘴巴不说话了。上次他的首场演唱会大获成功后，很多人都对此发表了正面的评价，只有德拉科·马尔福的批判在杂志的那一页上格格不入。哈利可不知道德拉科的文章被恶意删减了，那天看到这这些文字的他可不止有一点失落。  
德拉科·马尔福以前也是歌手，只是后来他退居到幕后写剧本、写歌词，依旧是名声不减。可以说，哈利是为了追逐他才勇敢地进入了公司当实习生，参加那些综艺节目，最终出道。  
非常老套的少年追梦故事，但在哈利身上就是百试不爽。

但不管怎么说，他们就是因为阴差阳错，成为了彼此的对家——在两人都是彼此的狂热粉丝的前提下。

02.大概一切也没有想象得那么糟  
哈利没想到自己居然还是可以和德拉科·马尔福合作。  
最近德拉科写的电视剧下半年就要开播了，在此之前要临时请几位歌手唱插曲、主题曲。德拉科思来想去，还是硬着头皮让潘西去请波特，没想到对方的经纪人秒回一个“好”，只不过这个字后面带着三把菜刀的符号。  
拿到传来的歌词和谱子后哈利如同打了鸡血一样狂练了很久，如果不是赫敏和罗恩拼命把他拉出录音棚，他都要唱得飞上天去了。  
很快最终录音的日子就来了。哈利亦步亦趋地跟在工作人员身后走到录音棚，他本以为他可以透过那扇玻璃看见站在调音台边上的工作人员和德拉科·马尔福，看见的却是一面巨大的镜子，不免有些失望。  
但很快他就来不及失望了，因为有人的声音从音响里传出来。  
“咳咳——哈利·波特？”  
“在！”哈利立刻绷直了身子。  
德拉科压住自己声音里的笑意，他冷着声音道：“我想你已经准备好了，废话不多说我们就开始吧。记住，我的要求可是很严格的。”  
哈利如临大敌地点点头，把耳机给戴上了。德拉科朝身边的工作人员一扬下巴，优美的旋律立刻在整个录音棚里回荡。  
是一首很抒情的曲子，前奏也是极为温柔和暖心的，所以德拉科才选中了哈利。哈利的声音非常柔和，有着许多男性没有的清爽声线，很符合电视剧的青春感觉。  
哈利开口的那一刻德拉科的眉头就皱起来了，不是声音不好听，也不是调子不准或者拍子不合，而是——声音有些颤抖。  
德拉科立刻按下了暂停键，他看着玻璃对面的茫然无措的哈利道：“声音不够稳，重来。”  
哈利立刻调整自己的面部表情，他比了个OK的手势示意可以再放音乐了，于是工作人员又按下了播放键，他还有些不满地看了德拉科一眼。  
但让人目瞪口呆的是，接下来的六遍录音都没有撑过第一句歌词就被NG了，到第七遍的时候赫敏开始揪自己的头发，罗恩在德拉科的身后无声地挥舞着拳头就是没落下去，旁边的工作人员有的憋笑有的流泪，最镇定的倒只有隔了一面镜子玻璃的哈利和德拉科了。  
要说哈利一点都不失落是绝对不可能的，他其实很想得到那面镜子后的人的肯定，但是他也意识到自己的水平和对方的期望还有不小的距离。哈利咬住自己的嘴唇，朗声说道：“对不起，再来一次。”  
德拉科每次都会提出不同的意见，比如运气、发音，哈利一条条都记在心，倒是进步非常快，在第二十几遍的时候可以唱一半的歌词了，只是他看不见此时德拉科微笑的样子。如果他看见了，可能是两百遍才能解决的问题了。  
最后就是足足录了一天，德拉科还是没有完全选出一次完美的歌唱，他询问哈利后几天能否继续，哈利也立刻答应了。（“哈利你那天有很多通告啊！”赫敏咆哮着。）  
大家匆匆收工，哈利看着工作人员从小门里抹着汗走出来，还一边朝自己嘘寒问暖，还把德拉科给臭骂一通。哈利紧紧盯着那面镜子，最后有些不好意思地打断喋喋不休的工作人员，“那个……如果可以的话，能帮我跟马尔福先生要个签名吗？谢谢你！”说着他深鞠一躬。  
工作人员震惊。但他还是嘟嘟囔囔地走了回去，“波特先生要签名。”他冷着脸对还在沉思的德拉科说道。  
幸福来得太突然，德拉科·马尔福先生需要十秒去确认这个消息的真实性并且欣然接受。他瞪大眼睛看着玻璃对面的男生，哈利显然没有勇气走到录音师的里面，他就拽着衣服下摆笑得一脸青涩地站在那里，张着好看的碧眼朝他看不见的德拉科望。  
德拉科·马尔福接受到一万点暴击。  
他拿出马克笔在空白的签名版上一连签了两个名字递给工作人员。那人狐疑地看着一脸春风的德拉科，才推开门给了外面的哈利。然后他又看着这位歌手在原地旋转了三百六十度，突然就感受到了来自娱乐圈的恶意。  
记忆跳回到德拉科第一次见到哈利的时候。  
那是一个很老套的综艺节目，有梦乡的练习生们来到这么舞台，与之对应的是当时有名的词曲家们所创作的歌曲。德拉科没想到自己的歌曲会和一个连名字都没听说过的练习生匹配到一起，当时正在气头上。  
但一切都在他听见男生嗓音的那一刻终止。他能看见男生长长的睫毛、微乱的额发、发白的嘴唇，以及美丽的翠色眸子。他的声音如同刮过大海的清风，托着海鸥的翅膀；如同没有打磨过的玉石，更有自然的美感。  
他就这么沉溺在那片浩瀚林海里。

03.荒唐的单恋似乎应该结束了  
由于把很多通告临时推掉去录歌，哈利这段日子没日没夜地补救，非常顺理成章地生了病。但是今天的他还是得去签名会，哈利全程病恹恹地坐在那里，在口罩后面朝粉丝露出歉意的笑容。  
再说德拉科，他本来应该早早到现场要签名，却因为临时杀出的其他陈咬金任务给耽误了时间，等他乔装好后风风火火赶到现场，一切都在收拾了。  
“不好意思，这位——先生，”工作人员辨别了半天性别，“签名会已经结束了。”  
就不能通融一下？德拉科用肢体语言请求着，得到的却是否定的答复。  
哈利走上来拍拍工作人员的肩膀，他弯起来的双眼说着“没关系”。然后他走回到座位上坐下，把记号笔从口袋里取出来，朝德拉科做了个手势。德拉科有些紧张地用手指勾了勾自己墨绿色的口罩，抬了一下遮了半张脸的墨镜和帽子，确认波特完全没有认出他后，才抱着一大盒海报和CD走了过去。  
当然俯身放下这些周边时，他听见了哈利的一声噗笑和“抱歉”。他扭过头去，大男生正扯下口罩的一角，朝他露出一个歉意的笑。他红红的鼻尖和翕动的嘴唇都表明他感冒不轻，“我今天嗓子说不了话，所以不能有太多交流……”他哑着嗓子小声解释。  
德拉科连忙摆摆手，哈利冲他感激地点点头，才埋头开始签名。他签几张海报就咳嗽一下，整个瘦削的人都缩在过大的外套里，脸外衣都变得皱巴巴的。德拉科不禁想伸出手探探对方的额头，查看他是否发烧。  
哈利每签一样东西都会写几句话，有时候是“谢谢”，有时候画个笑脸和爱心。德拉科沉默地看着男生签了一样又一样，觉得他作为一个歌星真的是有努力又认真。这段日子他没再见过波特，他一定是在为各种通告奔波。  
知道哈利签到他与德拉科合作的那张专辑，他手快写完了自己的名字后，就在Staff表里两人的名字上画了个爱心。德拉科低下头来看，哈利慌乱地抬起头来，还一边去遮那个爱心。于是顺理成章的，德拉科吻了哈利。  
隔着两层口罩，德拉科还是感受到了唇瓣的柔软。他不禁开口唤了一句：“波特。”  
“……德拉科？”  
面前的粉丝手忙脚乱地抓起一边的周边，几乎是落荒而逃。哈利一边摸着自己的唇一边看着面前还没签完的周边，猛地红了脸。  
如果不是他自作多情的话，他突然发现，或许自己和德拉科·马尔福的关系可以直接跳过“朋友”这个阶段。

04.发出了“我不想接电话”的声音  
“请问是潘西小姐吗？”  
“是我，而且我知道你是哈利·波特先生。”  
“是的。那个，可以让我和马尔福先生单独说句话吗？”  
“恐怕不行，他正在沙发上怀疑人生。”  
“我也一样，但是我想跟他谈谈。”  
于是潘西拿着手机走向沙发上的德拉科，却被狠狠推了回来。  
“NONONONONONO！”词曲家发出了“我不想接电话”的声音。  
潘西把电话开了免提，“就是这样。”  
对面沉默了好久，最后哈利叹了口气，“嘿，德拉科。我能这么叫你吗？我很快又有一场演唱会，我给你留了第一排的位子，票我也会给你寄过来的……”  
潘西把电话挂掉后，朝沙发上丢了一个抱枕，“别笑了你！”

05.你是个小偷  
德拉科早早进了会场，坐到第一排的中间，最能清清楚楚看见哈利的地方。  
灯光全部黑下来，各种颜色的荧光棒在德拉科的身后挥舞。很快众人的焦点从升降台上出现，他的到来激起了潮水般的欢呼。  
皮质外套上有银色银光粉，紧身黑裤勾勒出性感的线条。哈利在舞台上不停歇地劲舞、歌唱，吸引了所有人的眼球。德拉科紧紧地盯着他，忍不住跟着轻轻哼唱。  
很快到了尾声，到了新歌时间，观众的没有减掉一分一毫的热情再被推到最高潮，他们欢呼着歌曲的名字《偷心恶魔》。  
于是黑发的歌手深吸一口气，在暖色的灯光下缓缓开口。他的手指慢慢举起来指着台下的德拉科·马尔福。

你是个心狠手辣的小偷  
把我的目光、呼吸、心跳都偷走

-FIN-

“波特，你真是大胆。”  
“……你敢说你当着几万人的面亲我不大胆吗？”  
“你不知道今天是什么日子吗？”  
“什么？”  
“国际接吻日。”


End file.
